


Hungry Eyes

by MateaHefler



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler





	Hungry Eyes

It was the first time Mitchell did not mix sex with feeding. His arms were wrapped around a sleeping brunette whose face was hidden by her hair, breathing against his bare chest.  
Thoughts-memories-plagued his mind. All the women he killed over the years because he was too weak and out of control and he just couldn't resist the warm blood in their veins.

  
Mitchell, for the first time not a killer, did not know what to do. Walking away was no longer an option (Lauren was the last mistake like that).   
The girl, whose name he could not recall, was not what most of the people would call beautiful. Her nose was too large, lips uneven and pale, she was short and had a few pounds too much.

  
Mitchell raised one hand from her waist and pushed the brown tresses behind her ear to see her face, then caress one plump, pale cheek. Her skin was smooth and warm to the touch.  
Mitchell closed his eyes to sleep, sighing and letting a smile cross his lips as he did so. It was the first time after many years that he fell asleep and had no nightmares haunting him.

  
***

  
Warm lips and wet tongue woke Mitchell up, a moan escaping him. Gentle hands, though calloused, caressed his body, warming and exciting him.  
"Why did you stay the night?" The girl whispered against his skin, her breath making shivers run up his spine. She moved slowly downwards, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the way. "Will you not answer me, Mitchell?"

  
Just as he opened his mouth to answer, her warm and wet mouth wrapped around his throbbing manhood. Air left his lungs as if he were punched in the stomach. His hips bucked and she chuckled around him, the vibrations making him moan and his hands bunch up the sheets beneath them.

  
Mitchell groaned and squirmed under her ministrations, gasping and moaning-begging. He almost whimpered in protest when she sat up on her knees, hair flying around her grinning face.  
Her eyes were a strange mixture of gray and green with a few orange and blue speckles added in. They pierced him with their intensity, warmth and utter joy hiding in their depths.

  
"Why did you stop?" He croaked, his whiskey colored eyes staring straight into hers as he propped himself up on his elbows.

  
"It is half past seven in the morning, Mitchell, and I really do not want to swallow nor do I wish to spit. Plus, I like to tease." She said, grinning. "And I know you've forgot my name."

  
"Well..." Mitchell cleared his throat awkwardly, uncomfortable with how dead on she is. The only explanation he could come up with was: "I was drunk."

  
"I am Amadea." The girl-Amadea-informed him, winking. "Now get your ass out of the bed."

  
For a moment, Mitchell just stared at Amadea and studied her. His gaze more than once came to rest upon her bare chest but never too long. At long last, he stood up. Cold air hit his skin, creating goosebumps.

  
Amadea watched the man she has slept with, memorizing how he looked. Last night's events replayed in her minds eye: how fierce of a lover Mitchell was, his hands strong around her body but gentle at the same time. She could feel darkness withing him, see it in his gaze when it rested upon her. It was as if he was hungry.

  
 _"He has hungry eyes."_ Amadea thought. But what was it he yearned for?

  
***

  
"I had fun last night." Amadea said while leaning against the doorway, a small smile playing with her lips. "But you didn't answer me."

  
"Answer what?" Mitchell asked, grinning.

  
"Why did you stay the night? You don't look the type."

  
"There's something about you."

  
"Do you say that to all the girls or am I special" She teased, eyes sparkling in delight.

  
"Yes."

  
"Yes... What?"

  
"You are special." Mitchell retorted, averting his eyes. He cleared his throat and laughed the awkward moment off. _You don't even realise how special you are. To me_. "So... Bye, Amadea."

  
"Yes, good bye."

  
Amadea watched Mitchell walk away from her house, rain creating a curtain between them. Her brow furrowed in disappointment before smoothing again as she walked in and closed the door.

She had a feeling they would meet again.


End file.
